First Comes the Love then comes the Babies?
by BWritesAlot
Summary: Buffy is pregnant and she doesn't know what to do. She falls back in to the arms of an old friend. Only to find love and drama. \ Just Drama. Buffy/Angel pairing
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Buffy. P.S Willow secretly had bound his soul. Hehe. I'M AN EVIL GENIUS.**

**Random Disclaimer!**

**Me: OMG! I'm so excited for this story!**

**Buffy: I'm not!**

**Me: (frowns) Why not?**

**Buffy: I have to…**

**Me: Shhh! Some people don't know yet!**

**Angel: Know what?**

**Cordelia: (points at Angel) I know something you don't know!**

**Spike: Bloody Hell.**

* * *

DAMN! Muttered Buffy as she tried walking down the stairs. She was 32 weeks pregnant and counting. She was on her way to see Angel... No she disciplined herself, Cordy  
Cordy. Cordy. The only thing about being 32 weeks pregnant, she didn't know who the hell the father was! She wasn't to break Angel's road of atonement, just because she could handle being pregnant. She waddled her way to the cab station. "Angel Investigations Please." she asked. The cab driver turned around. " Is that baby some kind a demon spawn?" He laughed. Buffy ignored she didn't need to get a hormonal slayer now. When the cab stopped she threw a twenty of the seat. "Keep the change." She muttered. She waddled her way to the building. She knew the boys where out because she called Cordy to make sure. "Buffy!" Cordelia yelled throwing her arms around me. "Hey Cor." "How's the little nudger?" Cordy asked. "Fine really, kicking up a storm though. Buffy replied. "Should we go?" Cordelia asked. "In a minute, I have to the little girls room." Buffy walked to the bathroom. When suddenly she heard people in the hallway. "Crap." Cordelia muttered. Buffy started hyperventilating in the bathroom. She should of seen the coming. "Cor, do you have a friend here? Angel asked sniffing the air. "Okay, you caught me. I invite friends here when your gone. Cordelia lied. "Does she have a boyfriend?" Gunn asked. Buffy was freaking out now. They were going to find her, so she decided to face it bravely. "Well um.. um.. Cordy started. "It's okay, Cordy you don't have to lie." Buffy said. Eyes turned to Buffy basically bulging out their head. Buffy gently placed her hands across her stomach. "Wait what? Buffy as in your girl Angel? Angel? ANGEL?" Gunn asked. Angel just stood there eyes fixated on Buffy swollen stomach. "How?" He growled. " Angel, know how... Buffy trailed off. The only thing is the little nudger doesn't have Daddy. Buffy whispered. " Could it be for the Powers? Wesley asked. " I don't know maybe. Buffy said. "Can I speak to Buffy alone?" Angel asked aggressively. Sure they muttered. Angel led the way to his bedroom. "So when were going to tell me about this?" He questioned. " Angel..." "Don't Angel me." "Your pregnant with another man's baby!" Angel bellowed. Buffy just on the bed hand covering her face. Then it hit him why she didn't tell him. " November 26th." Buffy spoke bluntly. "What?" Angel asked astonished. "That was the day the baby was conceived." Buffy said. I wasn't with anyone. Besides I was with my Dad." Buffy Said. Angel just stood there for a moment letting what she had said sink in. It was his baby, HIS little nudger. " Ah crap, he muttered "What"? " I.. I.. The.. The baby is mine." He blurted. " What! How! Your lying! Buffy yelled, jumping up. Then it dawn on her the prophecy Giles had previously read her.

**A child born from night and day**

**Shall be the one who saves the day**

**born from the forgotten day.**

"You ass!" Buffy continued yelling. "Well at least I told the truth!" Yelled Angel. " I didn't tell you because I didn't want to hurt you." Buffy added "Maybe, I like being hurt! Angel said. The sexual tension was undeniable. As Angel took a step forward, Buffy took a step back. They continue till Buffy hit the bed. Buffy looked back, then looked in Angel's eyes. He kissed Buffy fiercely and full of passion. Buffy threw her arms around his neck bring him down on the bed almost on top of her. He shed wet kiss down her collarbone. Nipping the mark he had left. She moaned at the pleasure. He shed her shirt so fast the whip of cold air caused her to gasp. Buffy slipped her hands under his shirt feeling his taut stomach muscles. She pulled his shirt over his head kissing Angel's neck, causing him to groan. She unbuckled his belt and met his lips with a fiery passion.

* * *

"Oh crap!" Buffy whispered. Just what she need a trip from Angelus. She should of stop him. She was too caught up in the passion. Angel was still peacefully asleep, his arm wrapped around her. She gently slipped out. It felt so wrong, but she had to protect her baby. She knew Angel or Angelus would find her if she went to Sunnydale, so she went to Santa Monica instead. By the time she had checked into a motel. It was 10am, she hoped Cordy was okay. Angel woke up in the bed alone. He wasn't feeling the searing pain having his soul ripped from. Just very VERY pleasant memories. Where was Buffy? He walked into the lobby. "Hey Cordy.." Angel started. "Stay back Angelus!" Cordelia yelled. "Um Cordy, I'm not Angelus!" "Really?" She asked in disbelief. But we heard you and ... you know what. I didn't hear anything. Cordelia raised her hands. "Where's Buffy?" Angel asked. "I don't know I thought she was with you. Cordelia's face was beet red. "Okay, give me a sec, let me call her." Cordy said. It went straight to voicemail. "Where is she?" Angel asked. I don't know. Cordy said. Buffy was in her motel when there was a small, but fast knock. She open the door because it was broad daylight. When she opened the door chloroform rag was placed over her mouth muffling her scream. She tried to blink to consciousness, only to see guards and a brief case that said Wolfram and Hart.

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun Cliff hanger. I will update probably later today. Review please. Hope you ****like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Buffy. I never will. Thank Lana Del Rey for this. And my friend Tanner.**

**Random Disclaimer**

**Me: Hey Guys!**

**Them:...**

**Me: GUYS!**

**Angel: What do you want?**

**Me: (winks) Is that a trick question?**

**Angel: I'm looking for Buffy. SHUT UP.**

**Me: Are you that stupid? You have 1 enemy!**

**Spike: Bloody right he is.**

**Angel and Me: Hey!**

* * *

Buffy woke to a dull throbbing in her head. She wasn't at her motel anymore she was at Angel's biggest enemy. Wolfram and Hart. "Hello my name is Lilah, we are not here to hurt you." Buffy tried to sit up, but something was restraining her legs. "A slayer pregnant, such an anomaly, I think we should contact the Senior Partners." Tom said. "We need to do more tests." Lilah said. Nodding of towards her side, a needle was placed in my arm. Buffy was unconscious. Angel growled when they found the motel she had been staying at. Walking up to her room he kicked her door down. She wasn't there. WHERE WAS MY BUFFY? He thought. On the floor there was a piece of paper, It was a document of Buffy's movements, but the thing that set him off was the name in the corner, Wolfram and Hart.

* * *

Buffy was strapped to a table, her shirt was pulled up to reveal her medium bump. They squirted cold gel on her bump and put a wand on her stomach. "Lilah, everything is normal it is a human. We should let her go before Angel makes a appearance." "Not necessary, Angel growled from the door way. The man quickly unstrapped her. Angel flew to her side lifting her up. He set down for moment he looked at Lilah and her punched square in the jaw. She fell to the ground. He gently placed her in his Plymouth, and drove back to Angel Investigation. "Cordy, Open the door!" Angel yelled with Buffy under his arm her hand placed tentatively on her stomach. "BUFFY!" Cordelia ran and hugged her. Buffy winced. "Sorry B." Cordy said. "Hey Cordy what time..." Gunn stared at Buffy for what seemed like 10 minutes. "I've never noticed you look just like my friend Anne." Gunn said Buffy laughed in a fit of giggles. " I knew you looked familiar" Buffy said. "Wait explain please." Cordy said. "The summer I sent Angel to hell." She looked at Angel carefully. "Guys, can we resume this conversation in the morning I need to talk to Angel" Buffy said. Angel led Buffy to his room. He laid her down. "Angel, how come you are not Angelus, was I not good enough?" Buffy asked gently. Angel laughed softly "You think you weren't good? No one in this world has ever made me happy the way you do." Angel said " No one." Angel said getting in the bed next to her. "You have given me the thing in this world, I thought I would never get. Angel lend down and kissed her belly and then her hair. " I love you, Buffy Always. He muttered as fell asleep next to her. Nothing in the world mattered.

* * *

**"Oh my darling boy, you don't know what is to come. A voice said.**

* * *

**I know this was a short one. Who do you think it is? I have a question Boy or Girl? Review. I'll maybe post later or tomorrow.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Buffy.P.S this is not a Connor fanfic.**

** Buffy: Is it just me or is she crazy?**

**Angel: Well I mean.. she is quite ****rambunctious **

**Me: That's right Angel, I control your future.**

**Spike: Bloody No one controls me.**

**Me: (imitating Spike) Bloody Hell I do.**

**Giles:(wipes glasses) Can we get with the chapter?**

**Me: Jeeves!**

* * *

**2 weeks later**

Angel had been in the basement practicing with Cordelia for the past 2 hour. She had really hurt his nose. He was so anxious around Buffy because he thought every little movement would scare her or the baby. "Wes, where is Buffy?" Angel asked coming up the stairs. Wesley nodded to the side, Buffy was asleep on the couch with a baby book on her face. In Angel's honest opinion he had not a clue whether is was a boy or girl, but Buffy seemed to go for Boy. He gently lifted the book from her face. "Ugghhh!" Buffy groaned. Angel and Wes laughed."Shh the pregnant lady needs her sleep. If only the baby would stop kicking."Buffy said groaning. "Okay Ms. Buffy, Cordelia started time for out baby shopping." "Really?" Buffy's eyes lit up. "Yes ma'm" Cordy "Hand me you credit card Angel." Cordy said to Angel. Angel scoffed then pulled out his wallet and dodge Cordy's hands and placed it in Buffy hand's. "thanks." Buffy said kissing him on the cheek. I'll watch Cordy. "Be safe mhuirnín." "I'll protect her." Cordelia said. They rushed out faster than starving people in Africa. Angel went down to his room. Walking in the door shut behind him. Darling boy. Darla mused "What the hell are you doing here Darla?" Angel growled through his teeth."Is that any way to treat you soulmate?" Darla questioned. "You don't have a soul." Angel spoke harshly. "Oh ouch, your poor Buffy will pay for that." Darla said turning to run. "Wait!" Darla turned smirking. "You wanna keep her safe?" Darla said. "More than anything."Angel said "There is one way, kiss me, mark me, and... Darla hesitated on the last one Make love to me." Angel tensed up at the last one? Would it be worth it? "Ill leave you alone after this." Darla said gently. Then in there it was worth it. Angel leaned down to kiss Darla. It was very aggressive. Darla ripped his shirt off. "Cor, I need to grab my phone its on the dresser in the room. Buffy said in the lobby. "Fine go get it." Cordy huffed. "All the designer store will be closed now." "Cor, it only 4." Buffy said. Buffy started to waddle down the stairs. Only to find Angel and Darla making out. Her hand on her phone, she had crushed it, like he had done her heart. Angel abruptly stopped. "Buffy." Angel gasped in horror. " it's not what it looks like." Angel started Darla just smirked. Buffy had held a stake in her hand she was gripping it so hard blood was flowing from her of pure anger she threw the stake directly into Darla's heart. "Ah crap, she muttered before turning to dust. "BUFFY!" Angel yelled as the connection to his sire was broken. "I'm sorry did you loose your sex buddy?" Buffy said in a falsetto. "Buffy, wait I only did it to protect you!" Angel said grabbing her hand. "She was going to kill you and the baby!""Angel! I can take care of myself." Buffy said giving up." "Are you still my girl? Angel asked sadly. "I don't know give me a couple of days. Buffy said crying. "I'll be at Cordelia's. Just give me time." Buffy said so sadly it broke his heart. She walked upstairs. "Cordy, we'll go shopping tomorrow or something, can you just take me to your place. "Sure."

* * *

"I honestly don't know what the HELL got into him, but have to forgive him." Cordelia said. "I know I do, I want what is best for the baby." Buffy said mindlessly spooning her chocolate ice cream. "Buffy he feels terrible, you have to go to him, you are about to pop a kid out of your loins and don't even have a nursery." Cordy said. "Fine I'll go see him today." "Buffy, Cordy said taking a breath he did really only do it to protect you." " I know." Buffy said sliding from the bed. "I'll get dressed." Buffy decreed "Oh wear your dress!" Cordy squealed. Buffy put on a long navy blue dress that went over her 37 week pregnant belly. It was low cut and beautiful, but also it was a peace offering from Willow, Xander, and Giles back in Sunnydale. She needed to have a meeting with everyone about this pregnancy so that is what she did they all promised her they would meet her at Angel Investigations at 3:00pm. She knew there would be anger, tears, and even possibly blood, but she stood strong she had to do it.

* * *

**Omg who is excited! I know a lot angst! We will have B/A fluff, I'm also thinking of writing a story for C/B it would be awesome!**

**Review! Don't forget to review if you want boy or girl. -B. P.S I know I'm off with Darla in 1x&amp;7 of Btvs lets pretend she didn't die!**


	4. Author Poll

I don't own Buffy.

**My Dearest readers,**

** Today is a poll!**

**I need you to vote Boy or Girl review it to me.**

**The names are **

**Girl**

**Emmree Bryner**

**Lilyiana Monroe**

**Boy**

**Bronson Alexander**

**Maeson Collens**

**review me to let me now new chap should be up ****tomorrow.**

**Love ya,**

** B.**


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Buffy.

**Me: Hey Guys!**

**SILENCE**

**Me: (tears building up) Guys?**

**SILENCE**

**Me: (sobbing)**

**Angel: Damn it Spike! Its okay Brina.**

**Me: (throws arms around him) You left me all alone.**

**Buffy: (whispers to spike) Someone has abandonment issues.**

* * *

It was 3:30 and Buffy hadn't showed up yet. Willow, Tara, Xander, Anya, and Giles were waiting in the lobby with Angel, Gunn, and Wesley. It was extremely awkward. All of a sudden Angel heard the wierdest thing in his life. "Damn it Cordelia, I will not name my son or daughter Fantasia!" Buffy bellowed. "Why not?" Cordy argued. "Screw it."

Buffy muttered. Cordelia and Buffy walked in with Cordelia supporting her. The baby bump had grow twice it's size and her tiny body was falling with it. Gunn and Wesley helped Cordelia get her to a chair by grabbing her arms supporting her.

To Angel she had never looked more beautiful, round with his child. Cordelia sat protectively next to Buffy. Buffy looked around. "Okay, well this could not get anymore awkward.

"What do want me to say Buffster. Sorry you got knocked up? Xander seethed. Willow punched him in the arm hard. "Buffy, I'm sorry I wasn't a good friend when you needed it." Willow came over there and hugged he

r. "Buffy, I'm really not sure what to say, but I.. I.. I am repentant to what I said to you it was uncalled for and extremely rude. Giles stuttered. Giles came and sat by her. Willow had her head on her shoulder. Angel started "Buffy. I don't know where to start or what I was thinking, But I'm extremely sorry. Angel said. Gunn chimed in " He has been brooding nonstop, and I'm surprised his forehead hasn't caved in." Buffy giggled a little "Guys, I have something to tell you."

Buffy started. "What is it Buffy? Giles asked. " I know who the father is." Really who? Willow piped up. " Angel." Buffy said quickly. He had never seen Xander so furious. "You little bitch!" Xander screamed Before she knew he had slapped her in the face. Angel yanked his hand back. Everyone was fighting. EVERYONE. Buffy's breathing came harder. Then she felt the thing she had been dreading. A wetness down her legs. Buffy started crying. "Guys she whispered no one heard her. "GUYS! She screamed so loud everyone stopped arguing startled. They looked down and saw the puddle pooled below her legs. Buffy was sobbing. "Its too early! Cordy said frightened. "Get out if you're so angry!" Cordy yelled as she and Angel started moving to the bedroom.

The gang had never felt so bad. They had put Buffy into early labor. Buffy was writhing in pain it was so bad. She was so stressed out there was no way it was good for the baby."Buffy calm down." Angel breathed. She was still breathing hard and heavy. He descended a kiss on to her lips. Suddenly, her breathing calmed and she was doing better. Cordelia and Angel removed her dress. They put one of Angel's white tshirts on her. Someone came down the stairs it was Willow. "Wills, Buffy breathed. She took Willow's hand careful not to squeeze to hard. They gasped when they saw the baby's head had already crowned. "Buffy, Cordy started when the next contraction hits push."

Sure enough the next contraction was the largest on yet. Buffy pushed trying not to scream Willow's hand was turning white from lack of blood. when suddenly she heard a cry.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Buffy...

**Me: YAY!**

**Buffy: What took you forever?**

**Me: My doggie died.**

**Buffy: Oh! Sorry.**

**Angel: Can you tell us if it's a boy or a girl?**

**Spike: Its a bloody IT!**

* * *

"It's a girl!" Angel said with joy. "A girl! My sweet baby girl." Buffy said in tears. Angel placed the baby on Buffy's chest. She nestled between her breasts.

"I told you Buffy! You are incapable of making a boy!" Cordy laughed Willow brushed back the hair stuck to her forehead. So what are you going to name her? Will asked.

"Her name?" Buffy answered "Emmree Bryner Summers." " It's Beautiful". Angel said mesmerized.

* * *

**Yes Yes rant at me. I'm quiting this story. I'm not into it **any more. I might start again. Who know?

Thanks and R and R


End file.
